Interruption
by GeneHarlow
Summary: Alex's slow seduction of his wife is interrupted by a ringing phone. Of course, Alex has never shied away from a challenge. ;) She looked at the screen before shooting him an apologetic look in the mirror. "No, no." He muttered, pecking little kisses up her neck. "Leave it..."


**This story was requested by the lovely Lizzie, who sent me a very wrong-yet-so-right scene from House of Cards. I obviously used it as inspiration/totally ripped it off for this fic. :)**

* * *

Alex leaned against the doorframe, admiring the view of his wife leaning over, rubbing sweet-smelling lotion into her legs. The dove grey cotton of her short nightie stretched over the curve of her ass and he grinned, letting his gaze trail over her appreciatively.

She straightened, catching his eye in the mirror and smiling as her curls bounced around her face. He smiled back at her, not at all caring that she'd caught him staring.

"Hi." She said, as he sauntered slowly towards her, his hands reaching to gently grasp her hips.

"You smell good." He murmured in her ear, nuzzling his nose against her neck, inhaling the sweet jasmine lotion scent of her skin. She hummed quietly by way of response, leaning back against him.

His fingers inched down to the short hemline, toying with the lace edging, pressing soft kisses against her shoulder as he started sliding the fabric up over her thighs. Her hands shot out to grasp the edge of the sink, leaning over a little, pushing her ass firmly against him, making them both gasp.

Their eyes met in the mirror as one hand slid around to the front of her hip, before dropping down between her legs, rubbing her gently through her panties. She watched him watch her, her mouth dropping open, squirming a little against his touch, her breaths coming out harshly as he touched her.

A sudden ringing sound filled the bathroom and they both jumped, before she reached for her phone resting on the back of the sink. She looked at the screen before shooting him an apologetic look in the mirror.

"No, no." He muttered, pecking little kisses up her neck. "Leave it..."

"Sorry." She whispered, her hand closing over his and pressing his fingers more firmly against her for a moment, smirking devilishly at him.

"Hold that thought?" She smiled at him, before removing his hand from her body and sliding out from between him and the sink, answering the call.

"Hey sweetie!" She trilled as she strolled out of the bathroom, leaving Alex adjusting his boxers uncomfortably in her absence.

He walked into their bedroom a few moments later, any hopes of regaining his composure leaving him as he found her lying on her stomach on the bed, her feet swinging idly back and forth, his eyes drawn to where her nightie had ridden up, revealing a hint of white underwear underneath.

"Mm hm." She muttered on the phone, unaware of his presence until he knelt on the bed, slowly crawling over to her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling apologetically at him again, her smile turning a little wicked as his hands slowly reached out to grab her ankles, laying her legs flat down on the bed and shuffling to trail his finger tips up the backs of her legs.

"Yeah, yeah... Erm, that sounds good." She faltered a little as his hands flattened out, pressing firmly against her skin as they slid up the backs of her thighs and under her night gown. He settled his weight on his knees, straddling her legs but keeping his weight off her as he pushed the soft cotton up to her waist, revealing her ass, delicately encased in white lace.

"Yep, yep. I think that's a good-" Norma cut herself off with a shrill shriek of laughter as Alex suddenly leaned down and gently bit into the soft flesh that wasn't covered by the high cut panties.

"What? No... No, I'm ok. There was just... I saw a moth, that's all." She lied, less smoothly than usual, turning to shoot him a harsh look over her shoulder.

He froze, his sheepish smirk fading a little as she glared at him, wondering if his playful nip had gone a little too far. She bucked her hips a little, signalling for him to get off her and he complied, clambering off her legs and sitting back on his haunches, fixing a contrite look on his face as she clumsily rolled onto her back, managing to hold the phone to her ear the whole time.

He opened his mouth, ready to whisper his apology, but her hand shot up, pressing to her lips, silently telling him to stay quiet. He cocked his head at her in confusion for a moment, wondering if he was still in trouble, before she licked her lips, her eyes growing dark, her knees dropping open a little, a silent invitation that he was more than happy to oblige.

He sprang forwards, tugging her ankles slightly to get her to lie flatter, marvelling in the way she carried on talking without faltering, her voice remaining even and calm, even as he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her knee.

"I think that would be a great idea. He doesn't usually like surprises but something lowkey sounds perfect." She chattered away, as Alex kissed a gentle path up her right thigh, his fingernails scratching lightly up along her left. He reached the juncture of her thighs, pausing, noticing how wet her panties were already, enjoying the effect he had on her.

He glanced up, meeting her gaze, which was dark and sultry, a silent challenge hanging between them. He raised one eyebrow, looking for consent that she wanted to play this game, and she responded by dropping one hand down to run through his hair, confirmation that she wanted this as badly as he did.

"What? Oh, yeah yeah. I'm listening. I know he likes red velvet cake but I think chocolate could-" She was cut off as she gasped, his hand yanking her panties roughly to the side and his tongue pressing insistently against her, all in one delicious movement. "-work. Everyone likes chocolate cake." She quickly righted herself, managing to compensate for her little gasp, keeping her tone as even as she could.

His free hand slid under her thigh as he pushed her legs further apart, giving himself more room to work as he slowly lapped at the wetness between her legs.

"Yessss..." She breathed out dreamily and he smiled against her, before she cleared her throat. "I mean, yes. Yeah sure."

His lips latched on as his tongue flicked lazily against her clit, making her arch off the bed, pressing the phone against her neck to stifle the sound of the soft moan she let out.

"Emma, honey? It's getting a little late. I'll see you-" She sucked in a shaky breath, when his tongue pressed inside her for a moment. "-tomorrow, ok?"

He glanced upwards, taking in the way her own hand was clutching at her breast, her fingertips idly plucking at her nipple through the thin material of her nightwear, and he was spurred on, kissing her clit softly before beginning to circle his tongue around it, keeping the pressure firm and consistent.

"No, I'm... I'm fine, sweetie. I'll-" She had to press the phone against her chest against for a moment, biting her lip to keep from crying out. He fingers dug into her thigh, holding her down as she began to squirm and wriggle.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be there..."

She pressed her lips together, her hips making tiny bouncing motions in time with the slow and relentless swirling of his tongue around her swollen clit, her thigh starting to tremble under his hand.

"Yes, I promise." She panted out. "I'll come. I'm definitely going to come."

He managed not to chuckle at her earnest promise to go to Emma tomorrow, knowing the words had another, more imminent meaning meant for him.

"Goodnight." She managed to grind out, before she clicked the phone off and tossed it to the side, letting out a relieved moan at finally being able to make some noise.

"Fuck, Alex." Her hand dropped down to rest on his head, her finger tips raking through his hair, pushing him harder against her as his little tongue swirls evolved into harder, rougher flicks of his tongue against her clit.

"Yes, yes, yes." She panted, her hand sliding back up to her chest, sliding under the fabric to pinch her own nipple, her hips clumsily rutting up and down as he continued the frantic fluttering of his tongue.

He glanced up, just as she arched her back off the bed, grabbing a fistful of the sheets, her moans quieting to nothing for a second or two. He _felt_ her coming before he heard it, her muscles fluttering, tasting the little rush of wetness against his tongue a split second before she screamed out a series of desperate, fractured moans.

He lapped at her for a second more, before her cries quieted to soft pants and she pushed him away gently, her whole body quivering from the sensations.

He rubbed his hand across his mouth, grinning happily up at her from between her legs, as she lay, jellified, panting up at the ceiling. She glanced at him, giggling softly at his triumphant expression.

"You want to come to Dylan's birthday party?" She said suddenly, both of them chuckling about how calmly she asked such a mundane question. He glanced at the phone and nodded, the conversation making sense to him now.

"Sure. I hear there's going to be chocolate cake so..." He released his strong grip on her underwear, almost forgetting they was still bunched in his hand, still tugged to the side, having not wanted to waste time in the heat of the moment to take them off. She winced, and he noticed the angry red mark where they had been cutting into her hip.

"Oh... sorry baby." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss against the sore, irritated skin.

"It's really, really ok." She muttered back saucily, hooking her hand under his chin and pulling him up her body to kiss him, sweeping her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself.

"Do you think she had any idea?"

"Who? Emma?" She smiled at him, her hands brushing over his shoulder blades, coming to rest on the back of his neck. "No. No idea. She's too sweet and innocent."

* * *

In Seattle, Dylan strolled into the bedroom, and Emma gazed at his chiselled torso happily, watching as he rubbed a towel over his wet hair.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, it was your mom." She said innocently, placing the phone on the bedside table. "Her and Alex were having sex and I pretended not to notice."

"Ohhh. Oh god. Emma!" He screwed up his face in disgust while Emma giggled from the bed. "Why would you even say that? That's... ugh."

He sighed heavily, trying not to smile at her mischievous little laugh.

"Maybe I'm wrong?" She shrugged. "Maybe she was out for a midnight run and that's why she was so out of breath-" She was cut off as the wet towel hit her squarely in the face.

"Ok, stop talking." He said, faux seriously, reaching for her ankle to slide her down the bed, while she giggled and squealed, tossing the towel back at him half-heartedly.

"Make me." She challenged sexily, before turning over her shoulder, pretending to reach for her phone.

"Let me just get your mom on the phone first..."


End file.
